Detras de la cortina
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Una historia corta de Gilbert y Elizabetha detras de la cortina de hierro...En donde Prussia toma una desicion importante.  T  por insinuaciones y abuso PruHun


Dicen que no hay peor destino que la muerte.

Quienes dicen eso no saben de lo que hablan, ya que hay destinos mucho peores que la muerte.

En este momento, Gilbert AKA Prusia ahora llamado RDA, estaba plenamente consciente de eso, porque no había nada peor que ser otro de los sirvientes de Rusia AKA Unión Soviética.

Literalmente era su sirviente, tenía que cocinar, limpiar lavar etc. todo los que el señor Iván quisiera y mandará, por el amor de Dios si hasta las hermanas del fulano estaban bajo su yugo. Pero había perdido la famosa segunda guerra y si no hubiera sido por la división alemana el ya estaría en el mismo lugar que el Imperio Romano.

Suspiro de nuevo, tal vez debería de ir a entrenar a sus atletas junto con Ludwig para las olimpiadas que venían en puerta. Sería bueno pasar un tiempo con su hermano que no lo recordad como el día que se rindieron ante los asquerosos aliados.

¿La fecha de tantos pensamientos?

26 de octubre de 1956

Una fecha que marcaria a Gilbert por el resto de su casi eterna vida…

Estaba "paseando" por la casa de Iván cuando escucho una acalorada discusión dentro de una habitación cerrada

"¡Ya no aguanto mas! ¡Me largo de aquí!" oyó decir a una voz claramente femenina

"Nyet, NADIE se puede ir de aquí, ¿da?" oyó a la segunda voz con un claro escalofrió

Entonces se oyó el golpe seco de piel contra piel

"Tu… ¿tú me acabas de golpear?" oyó decir a una voz que se oía mas lúgubre

"Si, como ya te lo dije me voy de esta casa, no planeo estar detrás de esta cortina ni un segundo más…"

"Entonces tendré que enseñarte a comportarte, ¿da?" dijo esta ultima voz con una intención de trasfondo

"¡No! ¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame!" oyó decir a una voz claramente furiosa pero asustada

Gilbert no aguanto más y entro a la habitación en cuestión dando un portazo. Era claro como el agua que era lo que tenía planeado el ruso para la húngara, pues su blusa parecía que había intentado de ser abierta.

"¿Qué haces aquí, RDA?" pregunto el país levantándose y dejando a la chica asustada en el suelo

"Para empezar no me llamo RDA, soy el awsome Prusia, y en segundo lugar quiero que te alejes de Elizabetha en este momento" esto último lo dijo en un tono que demostraba seriedad y calculo militar

"No" lo dijo simplemente "Ella se atrevió a levantarse en mi contra y ahora debe pagar"

El miro a la chica en el suelo, parecía que suplicaba con los ojos que la salvara, algo que probablemente nunca diría con palabras.

"Yo pago por ella"

Las tres personas en la habitación se quedaron heladas por un momento

"¿Qué?" pregunto el más alto

"Ya me oíste, cualquier cosa que pinces hacer a Liz de ahora en adelante podrás hacérmelo a mí, no te responderé ni me quejare, no importa que tan humillante o degradante sea" dijo con un tono clamado no digno de el

"¿Lo que sea, RDA? ¿Incluso separarte físicamente de tu hermano hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario?" dijo esto maliciosamente

"Ya estoy separado de Lud, nada lo podía acentuar mas" dijo esto último con tristeza

"Acepto" dijo el chico más impresionante mientras tomaba a la chica rudamente del brazo y la arrojaba fuera de la habitación

Antes de cerrar la puerta se acerco a la chica y le dijo en el oído con una voz fría y lúgubre

"No tienes idea de lo que tu _amigo_ acaba de aceptar"

Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta y gritos y golpes retumbaron desde el interior

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron muchos años, Hungría parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado, mientras que Gilbert cada vez se veía más demacrado. Perdía peso, su cara estaba llena de golpes siempre, cojeaba y había grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Trataba de mostrarse fuerte, pero luego de la construcción del muro se la veía cada vez mas deprimido.

Entonces llego el año 1989

Víspera de la caída de la Unión Soviética

Tras el impacto que tuvo el Picnic Paneuropeo en agosto, muchos de los países que habitaban la casa de Iván comenzaron a levantarse. Esto fue hasta Noviembre del mismo año…

Elizabetha estaba dormida cuando sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca

"Tranquila mujer, soy yo" dijo una voz fácilmente reconocible

"¡Gilbert! ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo llena de confusión

"Me voy" dijo serio, ella sintió los ojos de él mirándola fijamente

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédula

"Que me voy de este infierno, pienso romper el muro para ver a Ludwig de nuevo…"

"Pero…no puedes…."

"Iván no es eterno, sé que no tardara en caer" dijo esto un poco más alegre

"Pe…pero…" ella fue callada con unos labios sobre los de ella

"Cielos mujer, no tienes que ser tan pesimista" dijo con su mano en la mejilla de ella.

El se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

"Nos vemos del otro lado de la cortina"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente en el '91 en Navidad la unión soviética dejo de existir

Al haber desparecido la cortina, hubo una cumbre mundial y finalmente después de casi medio siglo Hungría se presento a la reunión como un país libre.

Algunos se sorprendieron de verla tan recuperada, pero ella no dudo hacia a dónde dirigirse, Algunos pensaban que se dirigía al lugar de Austria. Pero se dirigió directamente al lugar que ocupaba el albino. Este se levanto tirando la silla. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que ella se le lanzar al cuello llorando. Él le correspondió el abrazo y ambos cayeron de rodillas.

Solo se oyeron murmullos que parecían decir…

Gracias

.-.-.-.-.-

**Hechos reales**

**1.-Hubo una revolución en Hungría que comenzó el 23 de Octubre de 1956, fue sofocada por el ejército soviético el 14 de Noviembre del mismo año**

**2.-Durante la olimpiadas del '56 '60 y '64 ambas Alemanias participaban como un mismo equipo**

**3.-El muro de Berlín fue levantado en 1961**

**4.- El Picnic Paneuropeo fue un evento que tuvo lugar en la frontera entre ****Austria**** y ****Hungría**** el ****19 de agosto**** de ****1989****, cerca de ****Sopron, Hungría****. En el evento muchos habitantes de Alemania del este huyeron a Alemania del Oeste.**

**6.- El muro de Berlín cayó el 9 de Noviembre del '89**

**7.- Hungría fue el más que mas acepto la caída de la USSR, puesto que ya tenía una política más independentista**

**8.- La USSR dejo de existir el 25 de Diciembre del '91, se convirtió en la Federación Rusa de facto en 31 de Diciembre del mismo año**

Lean y dejen Review :D


End file.
